The present invention relates to a freight loading system for use in loading a cargo deck in a cargo space of an aircraft.
Loading systems of this kind are needed to store pallets, containers or similar standardized cargo holders in an aircraft in such a way that the storage process takes place rapidly and reliably. xe2x80x9cReliablyxe2x80x9d here means in particular that the cargo holders are fixed in their final position within the cargo space in such a way that they cannot move away from that position. The system must also be very easy to operate, not to say xe2x80x9cidiot-proofxe2x80x9d, because well-trained cargo personnel are often not available.
Another problem to be treated in particular here is that despite the above requirements, the freight loading system cannot be made arbitrarily elaborate, because in the context of air-freight transport every gram counts. Finally, elaborate freight loading systems also present the problem that as the number of parts increases, so does the likelihood of malfunction.
Transverse and longitudinal locking mechanisms for fixation of the cargo holders are known, for example, from the German patents DE 198 54 189 or DE 198 08 659. Mounting tracks that accommodate roller drive units are known, for example, from DE 197 22 468.7.
The object of the present invention is to provide a loading system for loading a cargo deck in a cargo space of an aircraft that is designed so as to produce reliable storage by a simple means.
According to the present invention there is provided a loading system for loading a cargo deck in a cargo space of an aircraft with standardized cargo holders such as LD2 and LD3 containers, comprising
a plurality of support rollers for supporting a cargo holder and conveying it along a long axis of the cargo space of the aircraft;
a plurality of roller drive units for propelling a cargo holder;
a plurality of transverse cargo latches for fixing and locking a cargo holder into position in a direction transverse to said long axis;
two pairs of mounting tracks for mounting the support rollers and said transverse cargo latches;
a middle row of transverse cargo latches located between the two pairs of mounting tracks;
a plurality of longitudinal cargo latches for fixing and locking a cargo holder into position in the direction of said long axis; and
first and second rows of further side-mounted transverse cargo latches which are respectively located at a first outer edge of the cargo deck and at a second outer edge of the cargo deck on an opposite side to the first outer edge;
the two pairs of mounting tracks being respectively disposed between the middle row and one of the first and the second rows of side-mounted transverse cargo latches, and each pair of mounting tracks comprising an outer mounting track and an inner mounting track, and the distance between the outer mounting track of each pair of mounting tracks and the middle row of transverse cargo latches corresponding to a first, lesser fixation distance of a first relatively smaller standardized cargo holder, and the distance between the outer mounting track of each pair of mounting tracks and the inner mounting track of the opposite pair of mounting tracks corresponding to a second, greater fixation distance of a second relatively larger standardized cargo holder.
Hence, with a minimized number of transport and attachment elements, that is cargo latches, arranged in precisely specified rows, a maximal number of storage possibilities can be provided even when the cargo space is limited or at least is constricted in certain places by built-in equipment (e.g., receptacles for the landing gear).
Preferably, the outer mounting tracks are designed to support side-mounted transverse cargo latches. As a result, maximal utilization of space is ensured.
The distance between each row of side-mounted transverse cargo latches and the closest inner mounting track, with the transverse cargo latches it supports, preferably corresponds to the first, lesser fixation distance. By this means a broader region of the loading space can be used to store one (or two) relatively narrow cargo holders at the very edge of the loading space.
Furthermore, the distance between each row of side-mounted transverse cargo latches and the middle row of transverse cargo latches is made to correspond to the second, greater fixation distance. Thus it is possible to transport a relatively large cargo holder, which extends to the outermost edge of the loading space, into a broader region of the loading space and to store it there.
The distance between each row of side-mounted transverse cargo latches of the first or second row and the inner mounting track that is closer to the second or first, respectively, outer edge of the cargo deck, with the transverse cargo latches mounted thereon, is designed to correspond to the second, greater fixation distance. With this arrangement in a narrower region of the cargo space a relatively large cargo holder can be stored at the edge, insofar as is at all possible.
In a preferred embodiment the mounting tracks are constructed for the installation of roller drive units, such as is known per se from the DE 198 54 189. As a result, the floor of the cargo space is largely kept free of roller drive units, which makes it easier to survey and reduces the risk of injury and damage. Furthermore, it is also possible to provide brake rollers or drainage systems to remove water from the mounting tracks and/or the cargo deck.
In another preferred embodiment, which can also be incorporated into other designs, the cargo deck is provided with recesses for the installation of roller drive units, preferably disposed between the mounting tracks of the pairs. Such roller drive units can be constructed with relatively large drive rollers for the transport of heavy cargo holders.
Finally, the mounting tracks are preferably also designed for the mounting of longitudinal cargo latches, so that all the locking units and rollers needed to transport the cargo holders and fix them in position can be installed in the mounting tracks.
Preferred embodiments of the invention will now be described by way of example with reference to the accompanying drawings.